Not Easily Broken
by mollyff
Summary: Set 12 years after Christian and Ana are married. Ana has been living with a secret that has been killing her inside for the last 10 years. What could be so big that Ana cannot share with her husband
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This is set twelve years after Christian and Anastasia got married, Teddy is eleven and Phoebe nine years old. Christian still manages GEH and Kate Kavanaugh is Head of Public Relations in GEH. Ana left Grey Publishing after she got pregnant with Phoebe and has been a human rights lawyer for the last five years with her own law firm. Ethan married Mia almost eight years ago they also have a three-year-old daughter named Esmeralda. It was a huge shock when Elliot and Kate broke after two years of postponing wedding dates about a dozen times but they parted on friendly terms and Elliot married his college girlfriend four years ago Stacy.

Christian and Ana's relationship has changed over the years, they are not the couple they used to be twelve years ago in fact they haven't sex since Ana was pregnant with Phoebe. Christian gave up trying to be intimate with his wife a long time ago and has been having an affair for the last four months although Ana is very much aware of Christian's infidelity but she feels she has no right to confront her husband who's been denied sex for ten years. Ethan is Ana biggest confidant and therapist and is very much grateful for his friendship and even though Kate is still her best friend she feels more connected to Ethan as he knows her darkest secret, a secret that could break the whole Grey family, as secret that is only known by three people in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Ana's POV

I wake up to the sound of the alarm clock and the time is 07:00, Christian is already up I'm not surprised because he's been doing this for the last four months. I go to bed alone and he comes home when I'm already asleep and when I wake up he's already in the kitchen or his office waiting for kids and I to have breakfast. I quickly make my way to the shower and finish getting ready for work, when I finish I make my way downstairs my family is already sitting waiting for Gail to finish our breakfast.

"Christian" I smile greeting him and he returns my smile "Good morning baby" I make way to give each of my kids a good morning kiss "Good morning Teddy bear, good morning my sweet angel" I kiss Teddy's cheek and ruffle his cooper hair and finally kiss my daughter. "Mom I'm eleven please stop calling me that especially around my friends its embarrassing" Ted says grumpily, Christian and I both laugh at him "Okay honey I'll try okay I promise" I placate him.

Gail comes with breakfast "Good morning Ana" she says with a smile "Good morning Gail" I return her smile. We sit in comfortable silence while we eating "Christian honey I need your help with this case I'm working on could you please schedule me in sometime during the week" I ask him "Sure baby we can talk tonight after dinner, is that fine" he asks I nod not wanting to point out that he hasn't had dinner at home in four months, sure we go to social and business functions together and we also have dinner at his parents house sometimes but that's all.

"Daddy what's a date night" Phoebe asks Christian looking at him with those blue eyes. Phoebe is my mini me except for the blonde hair which Christian says she got from my mom. "Why do you ask princess" Christian asks bemused "My friend from school says her parents are happy together because they have date night every Thursday" she answers innocently and Christian smiles at her "Princess a date night is when a couple that loves each other go out on a romantic night together" he says and Phoebe looks at him and me then frowns. "Honey tell mom what's on your mind" I say to looking at the 'v' between her brows "I was thinking maybe you and daddy could be happy together if you go on date night" she says looking sad "Princess what makes you think that mommy and daddy aren't happy" Christian asks worriedly "Because you never laugh together when people are happy they laugh, you laugh when you with us or other people but I've never heard you laugh when its just you and mommy" she says in a very soft voice that breaks my heart and Christian looks at me lost for words "Honey we'll finish this discussion later you going to be late for school" I tell her and she nods.

Christian gets up to take the kids to school with Taylor, I kiss the kids and Christian kisses my forehead goodbye. I watch them leave and I feel an unbearable amount of pain that my children think that their parents are unhappy and I know that they are right but I can't turn back time I'd give anything to be able to.


End file.
